Till the great of dawn By Addy Boling part 1
by Addy Boling
Summary: How Vash started out.I'm a 12 year old newb writer feel free to comment or give me tips for writing!! Thanks alot, Addy Boling.


Till the great of dawn.  
  
By Addy Boling.  
  
  
  
"What is the meaning of being happy Mr.Godmer?"  
  
"It's to be joyful and be satisfied."  
  
"But I am joyfull and I am satisfied."  
  
"Yet still I am not happy."  
  
"You'll find out soon enough young Vash."  
  
"I will ?"  
  
"Oh yes young one, oh yes."  
  
The day was a happy day for youn Vash.  
  
A 17 year old mere child in some's eyes.  
  
A joyful and satisfied boy...Yet unhappy boy.  
  
Living in the streets of Japan in the winter of 3000  
  
A harder time in alot of people's lives considering the fact that the whole city was poor.  
  
Wearing only his long red coat and black pant's and boots, he wasn't as cold as sme people.  
  
Yet he had no gloves, nor did he have protection from dangerous things such as wolves or Gang's.  
  
Walking along the sides of the streets to his home on the 14th block away from where he stood.  
  
"Maybe I should go to Knives' home?" Vash thought.  
  
"It's starting to snow very badly right now."  
  
As Knives ws hs nic-name he was also a preist in training.  
  
Yet he also had protection from danger unlike Vash.  
  
When Vash walked up to the church he also noticed an old man at the entrance of the church.  
  
He noticed his hand was severly cut, and bleeding almost at an unfair rate.  
  
He noticed he had a very nice looking instrument in his hand.  
  
When he approached the man to ask what was wrong, he suddenly said "Take this and shoot him."  
  
"Shoot who!!? why would I ever do that!?" said Vash.  
  
"If you don't do this...I'll kill you myself." said the man.  
  
"Ok, who is it?" said Vash.  
  
"See that young man with the big cross with him? Shoot him until I can see what you have done."  
  
Shocked at the response form him...He knew who it was he was talking about.  
  
Knives...His best friend Knives was who he had to kill.  
  
Suddenly Knives noticed Vash standing there with the gun in his hand.  
  
"Vash!! What are you doing in this aweful storm!?"  
  
" I-I-I Hey Knives."  
  
"Why are you stttering like that?" said Knives.  
  
"Uh-uh I am uh...I'm here to kill you Knives."  
  
"WHAT!!!? That's the funniest thing i've ever heard!"  
  
Raising the cocked pistol at Knives' forehead."I'm not kidding."  
  
"Dude...Put that gun down, do you understand me?" said Knives hesitantly.  
  
"Aakkkk!!!! What am I doing!!!" said Vash.  
  
"Ok look...I'm going to take this gun and throw it away...And we'll talk about this inside ok?"  
  
Knives then reached for the gun, Vash suddenly retracted and again pointed it at Knives' head.  
  
"I'm not gooing to hesitate."  
  
"Look Vash you obviously need help."  
  
"You'll need help if I get the chance to pull this trigger." said Vash.  
  
Then suddenly the man came back all bandaged up.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you boy!" said the man.  
  
" It's been 15 minutes!"  
  
"Well guess what now boy!!?? You get killed instead...And your friend get's it too!"  
  
Suddenly Vash quickly turned and said "Not in this winter."  
  
The man looked shocked as suddenly he was shot at point blank range in the middle of his eyes.  
  
"Oh my god!!" said Knives.  
  
But Vash just stood there and looked down on the dead man.  
  
He fealt a kind of power with the gun in his hand.A kind of power that didn't have to end for him.  
  
It fealt good to him...Better than drinking hot chocolate in the winter of 2995  
  
Suddenly Knives rushed to the church and yelled for the other priests.  
  
Knives just glared at Vash with hate and fear.  
  
But Vash just watched in pride of what he had done.  
  
This was his satisfaction, killing...humans...everyone.  
  
Then he just stuck the newly fired gun, and ran into the ally ways of the Japan streets.  
  
"Wow...How good that fealt to tear through him like that." said Vash.  
  
Suddenly he heard sirens.  
  
But that didnt worry him...There was nly two he could hear.  
  
So he had a plan. He would kill the officers.All of them...every one of them.  
  
He would get just as much pleasure from this.  
  
He shot out of the allyway and looked around for officers.  
  
He found them and it was even better.He had them right where he wanted.  
  
Out of the cars. Suddenly he shot two shot's of the gun.And hit two officers.For a new shooter he was   
  
extremely acurate.And skilled for that matter.Then he saw two more and again hit them one by one.  
  
After a long period of time this became so great to him he thought it would never have to end.  
  
He also gained a nic-name for himself. Vash the Stampede.And it was quite true.He would stampede in and kill  
  
everything in sight. But one day after dawn his luck changed.  
  
He was shot in the head by a sniper for the police.  
  
He wasn't dead...but extremely parralized from the neck down.  
  
Many thought he would never live to kill again.But thye didn't know what he was in.A realm of im-mortals.  
  
A realm in which they had many many scars...but thye were never killed...They were indestructable.  
  
He was suddenly asked many questions.  
  
Like why he was murdering all of these innocent people."I a satisfied with pleasure doing this."  
  
"But killing isn't pleasurable." answered one of the relam keepers.  
  
"For me it is. I find it fun and it makes me happy. Otherwise i'd be more miserable than ever."  
  
"Do you know how many people you have killed in this period of time you've been doing these things?"  
  
"No not really alot I suppose."  
  
"757 people have died in your hands."  
  
"Wow!! I didn't know I was that good!"  
  
Suddenly one realms keeper stood and shouted "You stupid pest! You killed innocent people!"  
  
"But it feels too good to quit. It's an addiction." said Vash.  
  
" You will be forgiven for your actions. But you will serve us one thing."  
  
"And what would that be?" said Vash.  
  
"You will become one of us...An indestructable one, who will never kill again. You will live after this.But this   
  
burden you will carry forever.You must vowe to do this job...Or face hell.What shall it be Mr.Stampede?"  
  
"I'll do it...If it's for the sake of living I will do it.But what if I have to shoot someone because they're shooting me?"  
  
"You will recover them.You shall NOT kill again. Or you'll be banished from earth." answered the relams keeper.  
  
"Fine...I'll do it." said Vash.  
  
"Then you are forgiven. You will be re-incarnated at the great of dawn." said the relams keeper.  
  
"Ok i'll never kill againa dn do only the actions you gave me."  
  
"Now thats more like it." said the realms keeper.  
  
THE END of part 1. 


End file.
